In the fields of Controlled Source Electromagnetic Surveying and Seismic surveying there is a desire to collect high resolution data from as many points and orientations in the area of interest as is possible. Currently, this leads to a plurality of signal receiving devices that are laid out in a matrix or other arrangement over the area of interest. In addition there are various techniques that are used to move the very high data volumes collected toward a central processing system. These methods include wireless transmission of data, data storage and subsequent collection.